Bidoof Meadows
Bidoof Meadows is a side game created by #giveranhisrainbowbidoof based off of Bidoof Simulator. Bidoofs * Normal Bidoof - 50% * Shiny Bidoof - 2.5% * Rainbow Bidoof - 1% * Bunny Bidoof - 5% * Diamond Bidoof - 100% * Blue Bidoof - 16% * Yellow Bidoof - 16% * Orange Bidoof - 16% * Red Bidoof - 16% * Purple Bidoof - 16% * Green Bidoof - 16% * Yoshi Bidoof - 2.5% * Ran Bidoof - 2.5% * Necroz Bidoof - 2.5% * Skull Bidoof - 5% * Lando Bidoof - 5% * tbradm Bidoof - 5% * Indiana Bidoof - 5% * Valentines Bidoof - 50% * King Bidoof - 0.2% * Dominus Bidoof - 0.2% * Valk Bidoof - 25% * Shades Bidoof - 25% * Doombucket Bidoof - 0.025% * RPO Bidoof - 0.4% * Domino Bidoof - 0.01% * Duck Bidoof - 1% * Scoobis Bidoof - 0% * Makerofu - 2.5% * Spider Bidoof - 0.8% * Erik Bidoof - 16% * Shoe Bidoof - 1% * Kevin Bidoof - 5% * Despacito Spider Bidoof - 0% * Chef Bidoof - 0.1% * BaconHair Bidoof - 0% * Turtle Bidoof - 10% * ??? Bidoof - 0% * Reaper Bidoof - 0% * Unicorn Bidoof - 0.025% * Confident People Bidoof - 0% * Overseer Bidoof - 0.5% * Eccentric Bidoof - 0% * Bidoofeus - 0.001% * Thinking Bidoof - 0% * Toon Bidoof - 0.2% * Angel Bidoof - 0% * Fallen Angel Bidoof - 0% * Hammer Bidoof - 0.01% * Apprentice Bidoof - 0.01% * Detective Bidoof - 1% * Bad Idea Bidoof - 0% * Festive Bidoof - 0.1% * Clout Bidoof - 0.001% * Shiny Clout Bidoof - 0% * Smash Bidoof - 0.01% * Turkey Bidoof - 0.1% * Witch Bidoof - 0.1% * Alien Bidoof - 0% * Pumpking Bidoof - 0.1% * Peanut Butter Bidoof - 0.1% * Reindeer Bidoof - 1% * Pilgrim Bidoof - 0.1% * Feast Bidoof - 0.1% * Sans Bidoof - 0% * Gamer Bidoof - 0% * Chaos Bidoof - 0% * Evil Duck Bidoof - 1% * Rich Bidoof - 0% * Fire Dragon Bidoof - 0% * Vampire Bidoof - 0.1% * Devil Bidoof - 0.1% * Ice Wizard Bidoof - 0.1% * Ice Dragon Bidoof - 0.1% * Snowman Bidoof - 0% * Small Bidoof - 0.5% * Astro Bidoof - 0.9% * Zombie Bidoof - 0.9% * BidOOF - 0% Badges * Found Indiana Doof - You found the legendary Indiana Bidoof. It will be hard to find. * Found Rainbow Doof - The best of the best, Rainbow Bidoof * Found King Bidoof - One of a few royal bidoofs out there. It's not that easy to find a king. * Found Dominus Doof - Verum quod minatus est potentia (Translated: But he has threatened power) * Doombringer Doof - Brings doom to those who are near. * Domino Doof - Upholding the domino crown, being a show-off * RPO Bidoof - Ready Player One, the suffering event is here in Bidoof form. * Duck Bidoof - Quack * Bidoofeus - Arceus is no god, but Bidoofeus is. * Catch all Bidoofs - Will be implemented when datastores are better. * Despacito Spider Bidoof * Chef - WHERE'S MY BERRY SAUCE?!? * Spider Doof - Spiders (x125) * Bacon Hair - TheywatchTheywait (x9) * You Completed Wise Bidoof's Quest. - Yippee * BidOOF - The heavily requested Bidoof, so it'll be hard to get. Trying to spawn it will make you go OOF. (1/420 chance) its 1/399 chance now) * Mystery Bidoof - ??? (Loads of ???) * Reaper Bidoof - He's Coming to reap our souls. * Unicorn - It's said that this bidoof has a trail or rainbows made from magic. * Confident People Bidoof - bidoof watching a good youtuber * Confident Diamond's Quest - You completed Confident Diamond Bidoof's Quest * Yoshi8080's Quest - You completed yoshi8080's Quest * T - T * Thonking Bidoof - A nice Dev decided to spawn you something (Don't annoy the dev or you will not get it.) * scoobis - it's scoobis he's not c u r s e d * Eccentric Bidoof - Time will tell... * You caught a shiny type Bidoof - You found a bidoof that happened to spawn as a shiny! *Actually catching Shiny Bidoof won't count* * Toon Bidoof - Toon Bidoof for smash. * Rans Quest - You completed Ran's Quest! * Fallen Angel Bidoof - this isn't an angel, but how? * Hammer Bidoof - Its Hammer Time bois * Angel Bidoof - Summoned from ones disappearance * Apprentice Bidoof - You're a wizard bidoof. * Bad Idea Bidoof - Oh boi. * Tiny Bidoof - It's a small world after all. * [ Boss Area ] Found Clout Bidoof * Defeated Boss Bidoof * Candy Sacrifice - You sacrifice a large sum of candy for this. (Available in October 2018) * Beat the NuLl Boss WIP - You found a hidden code to unlock a certain portal. * Found Zombie Bidoof - Bidoof back from the dead (Available in October 2018) * Found Clout Bidoof - You found clout bidoof in the main game. Kudos to you if you find one. * [ Event ] Completed Headless Horseman's Quest - Only available in October 2018 * Vampire Bidoof - He wants your fruit punch (Available in October 2018) * Pumpking Bidoof - AlL hAiL tO tHe PuMpKiN kInG (Available in October 2018) * Devil Bidoof - You're evil Bidoof. * You Collected a Bidoof Coin - It's a pretty rare find, you must be very lucky * Feast Bidoof - What a wonderful Feast (Obtainable in November 2018) * Turkey Hoarder (Coming soon) - you exchanged all that turkey for something I guess * Completed Knight Bidoofs Quest Soon - Praise the sun. * Chaos Bidoof - *chuckles* you mean the Chaos Bidoof? * Rich Doof - Cha-ching * Fire Dragon - A fire breathing dragon?!? Only the maddest of them all will spawn them! * Ice Wizard - Only Available in Winter * Snowman Bidoof - There's snow way out of this situation. * Ice Dragon Bidoof * Completed Santa Bidoof's Quest - The North Pole PD thanks you for your assistance. * Alien Bidoof - This bidoof is out of this world!